


Continuing Ziva's Cultural Education

by hellokatzchen (Bether)



Series: Alphabet Meme [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Bad Jokes, Banter, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Conversations, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Team, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/hellokatzchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O is for Orange || "Lesson #174: The Knock-Knock Joke"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuing Ziva's Cultural Education

**Author's Note:**

> For Lisa who requested the prompt "orange" with DiNozzo. Set nowhere in particular time-wise, except (obviously) after Season 2. (I envision it being during Season 7 but, honestly, it doesn't matter.)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of CBS/DPB; I am simply borrowing them for my purposes. Please don't sue.

When McGee arrived at the office, this was happening on the other side of the bullpen:

"Knock, knock."

"Who is there?"

"Banana."

"Tony, how would a banana knock on a door?"

"You're missing the point, Zee-vah. It's a knock-knock joke!"

"So?"

"So…" it took Tony a moment to regain his bearings, "the banana's not _really_ knocking. It's a person. Who, instead of saying their name, says, 'Banana.'"

"Why?"

"Well, if I tell you that, it'll ruin the joke."

Ziva sighed. "Fine. What do I say?"

"You say, 'Banana who?'"

"Banana who?"

"Knock, knock."

"Tony, we have already done this part."

"Just go with it!"

"Why?"

"Because it's funny!"

"Is this true McGee?"

Startled at being addressed (he'd assumed they hadn't noticed him enter and take his seat due to lack of acknowledgement), Tim considered her question for a moment. Which was basically long enough for Tony to say this: "You're asking the Probie what's funny? Ziva!"

McGee glared at him. "Knock-knock jokes can be funny," he allowed, "but this _is_ Tony."

"A good point."

"Come _on_ , Ziva," Tony whined.

"Fine. Who is there?"

"Banana."

Ziva looked like she was going to object again but there was something of a pleading look on Tony's face and she took mercy on him. "Banana who?"

"Knock, knock."

"Tony!"

"Ziva, it's just a joke—put the letter opener down!"

Tim smirked, giving up all pretenses of working to watch.

Still brandishing the pointed object, Ziva scowled. "Tell me it's almost finished."

Tony nodded quickly. "It's almost finished."

She huffed, dropping the letter opener back onto her desk. "Who is there?"

"Orange."

This change lessened the homicidal in her expression. "Orange who?"

"Orange you glad I didn't say banana!"

Ziva blinked. "As a matter of fact, I am."

"Ziva, that's the punch line."

"I do not understand."

"Orange you glad… you know because orange sounds like aren't."

"It does not."

"Well, okay, not _really_ but that's why you say it more like 'arr-ange'."

Ziva shook her head. "And _this_ is funny?"

"Not really, no." That was Gibbs.

All three agents froze and, in unison, turned toward their boss as he strode into the bullpen.

Gibbs paused at his desk to grab a few things. "Gear up. A dead marine washed up on Virginia Beach."

Tim, Ziva and Tony did as instructed and followed behind Gibbs quickly. Once they were all in the elevator, Tony turned to Gibbs. "You really don't think that joke's funny, boss?"

"Not since I was about six." Tony was too busy sulking, Tim chuckling and Ziva shaking her head to catch the smirk Gibbs hid behind a sip of coffee.


End file.
